Code lyoko evolution
by Aelitlaxwilliam
Summary: William had been brought back to earth,but he had lost all his friends.All but one.Ulrich and a crush.Aelita had a secret admirer.WxAxX
1. Chapter 1

William's pov

Pain. "Why did this happen to me? Why does no one care about me,after what I..." Oh,right. I forgot I was XANAfied and tried numerous times to get Aelita into the digital sea. After getting my lunch, I look for a empty table to eat,avoiding them because they hated me. A pink furball hit me in the face suddenly."Oh William...I am really sorry, are you okay?" Of course. That "pink fur ball"was Aelita since she is the only one with pink hair in our looked really flustered, probably because she didn't want contact with me after XANA pocessed me. "...""Wait William!"I didn't reply her, and walk towards a table farthest from the gang's table and sat down. Feeling lonely,I picked at the brocolli on my tray. Yumi tried not to talk to me after I was brought back to earth, so I officially had no friends. "...thats not fair to William!" I can hear Aelita shouting at Jeremie and the others about me,but she's wasting her breath,they won't listen."FINE!Do what you want," Seems like she got really angry at them. Suddenly, someone sat on a chair across me.

I stared at her. Aelita was breathing heavily,and stabbed at a carrot on her tray."Uh...you don't mind me sitting here do you? I really need to stay away from them to cool down.""It's fine.""...so... how are you doing lately?""Good.""Oh...ITS NOT FAIR!HOW CAN THEY TREAT YOU LIKE THIS?I GOT XANAFIED FOR THOUSANDS OF TIME AND YET THEY DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT!I DON'T CARE,I AM GONNA STAY WITH YOU FROM NOW ON,I WILL SHOW THEM HOW WRONG THEY ARE!"I blinked a few times while she yelled. "o...kay?" I said tentatively, not wanting to blow my new friend away."Well,do you need any help on homework?I can help you since I don't feel like eating and you don't on..." and she pulled me to my dorm to do homework,as she had said.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita's pov

"This is how a mitochondria release energy for cell activities to take place..."I pointed at a sausage-looking organelle of a cell."This makes much more sense now.I doubt I would flunk another test after this." William said with relish."And the nucleus..."my phone rang."Excuse me ?...okay I am going to the factory ,XANA is attaking,let's go.""Are you sure?The rest aren't gonna be happy about this."I sighed,"I know what I am doing 's hurry.

-in the factory-

"Finally Ae...Aelita!Why did you bring him along?"Jeremie and the others stared at me in bewilderment.I raised my eyebrows,and said"It's either you materialize him or,""Fine,get to the scanner NOW!"Jeremie raised his looked very unhappy indeed,and Yumi is simply angry,but both just kept quiet.

-virtualized in ice secter-

"Okay guys,the tower is just dead ahead of you,but XANA has sent a bunch of blok to guard the tower."William surveyed the scene,and said abruptly"Don't worry Jeremie,it's a piece of ,do you trust me?"Ulrich,Yumi and Odd looked like they think that William is show them William isn't that crazy,I said in a serious tone"Yes William,I do you have in mind?""We can run together with you behind me,and I would block the attacks of those bloks,and when I say now,you just run straight to the tower.""Are you sure about that princess?It's too risky,William is still a newbie after all."Odd warned me.I completely ignored him and hold William's hand to reassure him."This is your chance to show them they are wrong,let's do this!"William started to run towards the tower,pulling Aelita along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

William's pov

I saw the bloks crawling towards us,firing away,and started to use my zweihander to block the attacks.I felt Aelita tighttening her hold on me,and return the pressure."NOW!"I yelled as I broke through the bloks, let Aelita go when we are close to the tower,she ran towards the tower,and I swung my zweihander around,destroying 5 bloks at a the time I finished them all,Aelita already deactivated the tower."Great job,William and deactivated the tower in record time!I can't believe it,"Jeremie exclaimed."I'll bring you guys back in,"

-on earth-

"William had proven his worth,so you guys shouldn't disagree with accepting him as our sixth member of the 're going back now."Aelita said once they are in the lab,and turned on her heels,pulling me with her to the go back to school.


End file.
